Only a Year
by Horsey Spike
Summary: It's Willow and Tara's 1st annversary. Tara give Willow an enchanted necklace.


TITLE: Only a Year (1/1)  
AUTHOR: Horsey Spike  
EMAIL: horseyspike@aol.com  
SUMMARY: It's Willow and Tara's one year anniversary.  
SPOILERS: Um, nothing major. Giles has the Magick Box. Joyce is gone.   
DISCLAIMER: Buffy and Co. do not belong to me. I repeat, do not belong to me. Please place your hands   
where I can see them.  
FEEDBACK: I lack it as Dauntless lacks a lass.  
DISTRIBUTION: YGTS?, my archive, and anyone else can ask.  
NOTES: Answer the Challenge 177 at YGTS? (http://www.four-am.com/stones/)  
  
__________________  
  
PART 1:  
  
It was a year of loving, a year of laughter. A year of heartache, of disaster.   
  
Willow and Tara locked eyes, as they met for a kiss, with their family crowding all around them.   
Everyone was putting their gifts on the table, and bubbly conversation and laughter joined them   
everywhere. Not to mention music, as the house band for the Bronze struck up another tune.  
  
The two broke apart, and laughed, looking around at a glowing Buffy, Xander and Anya acting coupley,   
and Giles and Dawn holding a conversation.   
  
"Alright." Buffy said, clearing away the din. "It's time for presents." She presented her two packages to   
the happy couple. "For my best friend, and her girlfriend, on their 1st anniversary."  
  
Willow exchanged a look with Tara, and took top one of the two gifts, the one with 'Willow' written across   
a card envelope taped to the top.   
  
She pulled off the card first, opening it, and read the card outloud. "'Love is a gift, for those precious   
enough to find it.'" She flipped it open to the inside. "'And for you, I wish you to keep it forever.'" Willow   
sniffled. "Thanks, Buff."  
  
Buffy gave her a small smile, and motioned for her to open the gift. Willow ripped the wrapping paper,   
and wrenched open the box lid. Buffy smile turned sly, as Willow's face turned as pink as the wrapping   
paper.   
  
"Like it?" Buffy asked, still smiling.   
  
"It's great, Buffy." Willow said. "We'll just save it for later."  
  
"What?" Xander asked from behind Buffy. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a gift, a nice gift." Willow said, putting the box separate for the unopened ones. "Tara, why don't you   
open yours?"  
  
Tara was getting ready to slide her finger down the side of the wrapping paper when Willow addressed   
Buffy. "Unless it's...?"  
  
"Yep." Buffy nodded.   
  
"What?" Xander asked again, hating the being out of the loop feeling.   
  
"Lacey lingerie." Buffy stage whispered to him. Willow's face went a bit pinker, but Tara just raised her   
eyebrows.   
  
"We'll save it for later," Tara said, echoing Willow's earlier words, but with a more wicked grin.  
  
"Tara!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Tara said. "It's not like they don't know we-"  
  
She was cut off by Willow's hand slapped to her mouth.   
  
"Why don't you open mine." Giles suggested, moving his box to in front of the girls.  
  
"Great idea." Willow said, removing her hand from Tara's mouth. The girls opened Giles's gift, and then   
Anya and Xander's and last of all Dawn's.   
  
The party went on for a bit more, chatting, dancing, laughing, being able to forget for a while the horrors   
that surround them 24-7.   
  
Then, Willow noticed a figure creeping nearby, in the shadowy area next to where their table was. It was   
Spike, his hair and coat unmistakable.   
  
"Come here, Spike." Willow called to him. She figured with Buffy dancing with Xander, Anya in the   
bathroom, and Tara and Giles getting drinks, Spike was safe from people picking on him. Willow was   
talking with Dawn, but Dawn liked Spike.  
  
"Hey, Red." Spike said. He held one arm behind his back. "See you got a good little party goin' on here."   
  
"It's me and Tara's 1st year anniversary." Willow said, smiling brightly at him.   
  
"Hey, Spike." Dawn said from her seat next to Willow.  
  
"Hey Niblet." Spike said. "And these are for you, and the other witch." Spike brought out a bouquet of   
flowers, all exotic. "I remembered."  
  
"Thanks, Spike." Willow took the flowers, and sniffed them, looking away from Spike. "Tara'll be back   
soon if you want to..." She trailed off as she looked up and Spike was gone.   
  
"Hey, Will." Buffy plopped down next to Willow. "Who gave you the flowers?"  
  
"Spike." She said absently, playing with the card on the flowers. "Listen to this: 'We're born with the   
desire to love and the innocent need to *be* loved.' Wow."   
  
"Yeah, wow." Buffy repeated. "Are you sure it was Spike who gave them to you?"  
  
"Yes." Willow answered, looking up as Tara and Giles returned, with enough drinks for everyone.   
  
"Pretty flowers." Tara commented, as she set the drinks she was holding on the table, keeping two for her   
and Willow. She handed Willow a drink, and said, "Who they from?"  
  
"They're to both of us. From Spike."  
  
"Spike was here?" Tara asked, settling down next to Willow.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't stick around long. I think he was uneasy." Willow responded, handing Tara the flowers   
to sniff.   
  
"Well, that was nice of him." Giles said. "And I believe it's time for me to go home. I'm getting too old for   
these sorts of parties."  
  
"Ah, no you're not." Buffy said. "But, you're right, it is getting late. I was planning on doing a sweep after   
I got of here." She noticed Dawn's hopeful look. "*After* I take Dawn home." Dawn's face crumbled.  
  
"Want me to drive Dawn home?" Giles offered. Buffy considered, then nodded.   
  
"Hey, where's everyone going?" Xander asked, Anya by his side. After dancing with Buffy, he had gone to   
find Anya.   
  
"It's late." Willow explained. "Everyone wants to go home." She stood up and looked at all the gifts on the   
table. "Giles, you wouldn't mind-"  
  
"Of course not, Willow." Giles said, pre-empting her question. "Let's start loading up."  
  
"Okay." Anya said. "Bye everyone. See you later." She headed to the exit, as Xander exchanged hugs with   
Willow and Tara.   
  
"Happy Anniversary, girls." He said, before hurrying off after his honey.  
  
"And the same from me." Buffy said, pulling both Willow, and then Tara into a hug. "I'm glad you guys   
are happy." Buffy gave them a smile, and headed outside to patrol.  
  
Giles had been gathering up the gifts, and with Dawn to help, they had moved them to the car. Willow   
and Tara followed, hands linked, exchanging loving looks.   
  
-----  
  
Inside the dorm, after Giles had left them there with all their gifts, they had used Buffy's gifts, and the   
room was filled with soft moans, and loving touches for a good while.   
  
During a space of time, in which they held each other, content in their love for each other, Tara reached   
onto the bedside table.   
  
"Here." She said, "One last present."   
  
Willow eyed her curiously, taking the gift, rising to lean on her elbows. Tara gave her a soft smile, and   
Willow returned it, before carefully opening the package.  
  
Inside of the paper was a box, and inside the box was a gorgeous necklace, with rubies, and diamonds. It   
was small, and tasteful, but still extravagantly set.   
  
"Tara, it's beautiful!" Willow gasped, running her fingers overtop of the jewels. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"It was my grandmother's. She said that it was deserved of a neck of true power. She gave it to me, but   
you have more power, as much as my grandmother, so you deserve to have it." Tara said, saying a lot   
more then she usually would have. It seems Willow-babble is contagious.   
  
"Thank you." Willow breathed, awed by the gift. "Will you put it on me?" Tara nodded, and Willow   
turned around. Tara ran her hands up Willow's bare back before reaching for the necklace. She carefully   
lifted the necklace, and placed it around Willow's neck.   
  
She clasped it, and Willow half-turned, and smile on her face, as Tara said, "You're so beau-"  
  
She never got to finish as Willow vanished from the bed.  
______________  
  
PART 2:  
  
"Ow." Willow stated to no one in particular as she landed on her bum, in the middle of a cobblestone   
street.   
  
Hold on. Cobblestone?  
  
She scrambled to her feet, looking wildly around her. It was sunny, about 3 in the afternoon, and there   
was cobblestone. Not to mention carriages pulled by horses, and ladies in dresses that Willow figured to be   
about the late 1800s.   
  
She looked down at herself, saw that she was no longer naked, and she was dressed the same.   
  
"Oh, this is not good." Willow breathed.  
  
-----  
  
"Giles, I don't know what happened, she just disappeared, and I don't know where she went, and-"   
  
Tara was cut off by Giles's soothing voice. "I'm sure we'll find her. Now, she just disappeared? Can you   
guess what caused her to disappear?"  
  
"No, no, all I did was put my grandmother's necklace on her, and then she was gone!" Tara wiped   
furiously at the tears staining her cheeks, clenching the phone between her shoulder and ear.   
  
"Alright, Tara, we'll all gather at the Magick Box, and figure everything out then. I'll send Xander to pick   
you up, I don't want you walking around by yourself."   
  
Tara nodded, realized Giles couldn't see her, and said, "Alright, Giles. I'll be here." Then she hung up the   
phone, and methodically set about getting dressed, her mind in shock.  
  
-----  
  
1880. It was 1800. Willow was in 1880. She didn't know how she got to be in 1880, but that's what the   
lady at the counter of the nearby hotel had said what year it was. Willow vaguely suspected that the   
necklace that was still around her neck had something to do with it, but she didn't think about it, because   
she was sitting at a park, in shock.   
  
1880.  
  
She resolutely shook her head. She was Willow Rosenburg, and she was strong, and she could figure out   
what to do.   
  
The lady had also said that she was in London. Willow racked her head for why that was so familiar.   
  
Then it hit her. Spike. Spike had lived, and been turned in this year. She wished she knew whether he was   
evil yet.   
  
Then more thoughts hit her. Angelus! Drusilla! Darla! They were all living, or unliving, and nobody had   
a soul. She was suddenly glad it was daytime, and hoped that she could find a private house to stay in by   
that time.   
  
She stood up, determined to start walking, and discover a place she could stay for the night. Instead, she   
wasn't looking where she was going, and ran straight into a young man, with his head bent.   
  
"I'm sorry." She said, face flaming red for disturbing one of the 'natives'.  
  
"I'm sorry as well." He said, and lifted his head slightly to look at her. That's when she almost fell over in   
shock.  
  
"Spike!" She exclaimed, making the young man flustered, and stuttering.   
  
"I'm no-not a Spi-Spike, madam." He said dropping his head again.  
  
"I mean, William." Willow corrected herself. Guess that's one question answered.   
  
"You know me?" The shy looking, semi-curly-headed man said, surprised.   
  
"I know of you." Willow thought quickly on what Buffy had told her about Spike. "I've read some of your   
poetry."  
  
"Really?" Willow could see some of the shyness fading from the man in front of her. "How queer. I hadn't   
thought it would be published that fast."  
  
'Uh oh.' Willow thought. "Um, I had a sneak peak." She said to him.  
  
"Ah, how nice." William said. Then he paused. "I don't think I've seen you around this park before."  
  
"I'm new in town." Willow said smoothly. "And I was looking for a place to stay. I won't be here long."   
  
'Or, at least I hope so.' She added internally.  
  
"Why are you traveling by yourself, madam? I'd think that a lady like you would be escorted by scores of   
gentlemen."  
  
Willow winced, having forgotten that it wasn't common for women to be alone. She was damn glad she   
hadn't lived in this time period, and continued to speak to William. "I'm not quite fond of men watching   
over me." She said.  
  
"What with you being from America." William blushed at his words. "I ca-cannot believe I sa-said that to   
you. Fo-forgive me, madam, I meant no harm."   
  
Willow smiled at him slightly. "It's alright. I'm used to it." She gave him a half smile, which he returned   
hesitantly.   
  
"Shall I escort you to a hotel?" William offered his arm to Willow. "It isn't proper for a lady to be by   
herself, and it's almost tea time."  
  
Willow gave him another smile, and linked her arm through his. "I'd be delighted." She said.   
  
-----  
  
There was a knock at the door. Tara hurried to answer it, the ends of her shirt's sleeves twisted in her   
hands. She called, "Who is it?" before opening the door.  
  
"Xander." Came the reply, and Tara hurriedly fumbled with the doorknob. She opened the door to see   
Xander standing there.   
  
"It's all my fault, isn't it?" She said, feeling the tears well up again.   
  
"It's nobody's fault." Xander said, pulling her into a hug. Giles had filled him in on the situation, and   
Xander was scared for his redheaded best friend.   
  
Tara sniffled. "It's gotta be mine. It's always my fault."   
  
Xander shook his head at her as he released her from the hug, and put his arm around her shoulders.   
"Come on, let's get to Giles, he always knows how to fix everything."   
  
When they got to the Magick Box, Buffy was already there, and her and Giles were paging through books,   
trying to find out what could've happened to Willow.  
  
Although they had spent most the night at the Bronze, and Buffy had patrolled, and Giles was tired, they   
were hard at work, all for Willow, whom they wanted back.   
  
"Hey." Xander greeted the group, guiding Tara to a chair.   
  
"Hello." Giles answered absent-mindedly, studying the page before him. "Tara, have you thought of   
anything else that could've caused Willow's disappearance?"  
  
Tara, startled, looked up at him. "Wha-what?" She stuttered. She had thought they would all ignore her-   
she was the reason Willow was gone.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd thought of anything relevant. Such as the necklace- it is the only thing I can put   
towards having a role in Willow's vanishment. Could you tell me more about it?"  
  
Tara shook her head, not saying no, but trying to clear it. Buffy had looked up from her book to hear what   
Tara was going to say, her eyes worried for her best friend.   
  
"Uh, it belonged to my grandmother. It's old, and it's beautiful. And I wanted Willow to have it. I didn't   
know anything would be wrong with it!"   
  
"I know, Tara." Giles said. "I am thinking that the necklace had been bewitched, by something wanting to   
hurt you, or to hurt us. But, there's been dozens of possibilities, and until we find out for certain..." Giles   
trailed off, not ending his sentence, knowing the group knew it. Until they found out for certain, there was   
no telling what kind of trouble Willow could be finding herself in. And there was no telling if they could   
ever get her back.  
_________  
  
PART 3:  
  
Willow was having fun. After William had escorted her to the hotel, then realized that she had no money,   
he brought her to his house, and they had had tea together, with his mother and sister, whom he still lived   
with. His father was away, out of town, with his ship.   
  
Willow thoroughly enjoyed spending time with the human Spike. William loved to quote poetry, or make   
up lines of his own. Some of which were very clever, and others that were down right horrible. But   
Willow never said anything, and either did his mother or sister.  
  
She could see the resemblance of Spike to William, that they weren't that different. Spike was goal-  
oriented, and William was the same way, except their goals were just different.   
  
Willow had just started to realize how low in the in sky the sun was, which was visible through an open   
window, as William's mother got up, and starting bustling around.   
  
His sister also left, leaving them alone.   
  
"Uh, I am going to a gathering this evening, and since you have no where to go, I was wondering if you   
would like to join me?" William asked Willow.  
  
Willow smiled. "It sounds lovely."  
  
William smiled back.  
  
"You wouldn't have anything I could wear, would you?" Willow asked. "I mean, you mother or sister,   
because all my clothes haven't made it here yet." 'Not like they're likely to be coming at all..' She thought.  
  
"I'll ask." William got up and left, leaving Willow alone to ponder the situation.   
  
There was no doubts in her mind that it was the necklace that had sent her here. The Why? part of the   
problem still bothered her. She hardly thought Tara would've put the necklace on her, if she knew this was   
going to happen. So, someone else much have bewitched it. But she had no clue who.  
  
She was taken out of her thoughts as William's mother came into the room, and ushered her upstairs to   
look for something that would fit.  
  
-----  
  
"I believe I found it!" Giles announced. It was late afternoon. All of them had been home for at least two   
hours, to sleep and take a shower, before heading back to the books.  
  
Four heads shot up: Buffy, Dawn, Xander, and Anya. They waited for Giles to tell them how to get   
Willow back.   
  
Tara had gone back to the dorm, unable to focus on researching, and imagining all the horrible thing that   
could've befallen Willow, and she had fled the Magick Box, unable to deal with her feelings of guilt,   
remorse, and worry.  
  
"So, spill, Giles, what happened to Willow?" Buffy asked, impatiently.   
  
"Um, it seems that the necklace was enchanted by a Morsosa demon. It feeds on the depression people get   
when their lover has been taken from them. It fits." Giles said, eyes still scanning over the words.   
  
"So, how to we get Willow back?" Xander asked, slamming his book shut.  
  
"Um, it seems that the spell has to be done at 5:32 in the afternoon."   
  
"What? Why?" Anya asked. "What an odd time."   
  
"That's the point." Giles said. "How many people will be able to make it on the exact time?"  
  
"But, we're gonna do it." Buffy said determinedly. "What do we need for the spell?"  
  
"I believe I have everything here, but the person to cast the spell has to be the lost one's lover."   
  
They all looked at each other.   
  
"I'll get her." Xander volunteered. Everyone nodded, and Xander grabbed his keys, heading for the door,   
and then his car.  
  
-----  
  
Tara was curled up on Willow's bed, on top of the covers, crying, as she had been since she got in the   
room.   
  
It was all her fault. It was her stupid choice to get the stupid necklace to Willow. After all they had   
survived, it was a necklace that had brought them apart.  
  
She wiped furiously at her eyes, which did not stop tears from replacing the ones she had brushed away.   
Her eyes unwillingly focused the shelf across from the bed, which held all of Willow prized possessions.   
  
Tara sniffled, and forced herself off the bed to go look at them.   
  
The first thing that glared up at her, was a baby picture of Willow as a little girl. A sob choked up in   
Tara's throat, as she reached to caress the smiley little child in the photograph. Then she moved on to the   
other things on the shelf.   
  
There was picture of her, Xander, and of their friend Jesse. And there was little momentos of childhood,   
like her favorite toy.   
  
And then you could tell when Buffy came on the scene. There was picture of Willow with Xander and   
Buffy, the odd one with Dawn, her favorite stake. There was also a Powerpuff Girl figurine- Blossom.   
Dawn had given it to Willow on her last birthday.   
  
And there was other thing, there was the gem that Tara herself had given Willow a year ago. There was   
the feather boa Willow had worn last Halloween, if only for a little bit. They had dressed Willow up to be   
'pimp-daddy' Willow. And there was a picture there to prove it.   
  
And scattered throughout the shelf was rose petals, from the flowers Tara had given her on their month   
anniversary.   
  
Tara sniffled again, tears still streaming down her cheeks, not knowing what she'd do if they won't be able   
to get Willow back.   
______________  
  
PART 4:  
  
It was something akin to the parties her parents used to throw, when she was little, and was sent up to her   
room at nine. People were milling about, chatting about the developments of the town, economy, and the   
rash of murders, that had Willow thinking uncomfortable thoughts about her best friend's ex-boyfriend.   
The men had gotten brandy and cigars, and were standing in one corner of the room, talking.   
  
Willow sat next to William, who had been struck by inspiration, and was working diligently on a poem.   
Willow had tried to ask him what it was about, but his muttered: "Cecily" and refusal to tell her anything   
else had left her in the dark.   
  
She had no clue as to who this 'Cecily' was, and figured she must be special, to send Spi- William into   
such a tizzy.   
  
"Luminous... oh, no, no, no. Irradiant's better." He muttered to himself, and Willow smiled at his   
muttering. He had been at it for a while, arguing with himself. He told her only to stop his writing when   
dinner was served.   
  
"Quickly," He said to Willow, eyes focusing desperately on her, "I'm the very spirit of vexation. What's   
another word for "gleaming"? It's a perfectly perfect word as many words go but the bother is nothing   
rhymes, you see."  
  
"I see." Willow said, hiding a smile. "And I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm not much of a poet."  
  
As William bent his head, to continue writing, Willow's attention was dragged to a young woman who   
had come down the stairs. William sensed that Willow was staring at something, and saw Cecily rounding   
the turn of the staircase.  
  
"Cecily." He breathed, thus answering Willow's question on who Cecily was. he bent his, and scribbled   
rapidly. Willow arched her head to see what he wrote, but he hid the words from her view. Then he   
abruptly stood, without a glance at Willow, to move towards Cecily.  
  
Willow stifled a giggle. Spi- William (She had to stop doing that!) definitely had it bad for this Cecily   
chick. It was rather amusing to see him focus on her so desperately.   
  
She got up out of her chair, and followed him, coming within hearing range of the conversation he was   
involved in just as the one of the men said: "I see. Well, don't withhold, William."  
  
The woman standing next to him said: "Rescue us from a dreary topic." The way she said it made Willow   
think that they were mocking him, and she frowned. Buffy had never mentioned any of this.  
  
William looked pleadingly to them. "Careful. The inks are still wet. Please, it's not finished."  
  
He looked desperate not to have his work written, and was as if he'd be embarrassed if the poem was read   
out loud.   
  
The man who had yanked the paper out of William's hand said, "Don't be shy." He began to read the   
poem. "My heart expands/'tis grown a bulge in it/inspired by your beauty, effulgent." He laughed at the   
last word. "Effulgent?"  
  
Everyone else that heard the poem laughed as well, and Willow noticed that Cecily gave William an   
uncomfortable look, and headed away. Willow wondered if this was the first time this had happened. She   
didn't think it was.   
  
William snatched the paper from the man who had read it, gave him a sour look, and headed away from   
the group, in the same direction Cecily had gone.   
  
Willow stuck around to hear what the three had to say about William, fully prepared to defend him, if they   
said anything bad.   
  
"And that's actually one of his better compositions." The man who had not read the poem noted.  
  
"Have you heard? They call him William the Bloody because of his bloody awful poetry!" The woman   
made herself laugh with that, and Willow know knew where Spike had gotten the name William the   
Bloody. He must've kept it to spite these people.  
  
"It suits him." Said the man who had read the poem. "I'd rather have a railroad spike through my head   
than listen to that awful stuff!"  
  
And now Willow also knew where Spike had gotten the idea for that. She had no idea that a vampire   
could be that traumatized by their human life, that it would carry over for a hundred years.   
  
But, she supposed, Spike wasn't an ordinary vampire. Never had been.   
  
She was too shocked by the revelations these people had given her, that she turned on her heel, almost   
tripped over her skirt, yanked it up, and followed William.  
  
She hovered by the doorway, and was in time to hear Cecily say: "Your poetry, it's... they're... not written   
about me, are they?"  
  
Willow noted the uncomfortable tone in her voice.   
  
"They're about how I feel." William answered, and Willow fell more into the shadows, not wanting to   
disturb the two.   
  
"Yes," Cecily said, only semi-patiently. "But, are they about me?"   
  
William took a deep breath, and let it out, and answered her question with, "Every syllable." He stated.  
"Oh God!" She said, drawing in a breath, unsteady, and pulled away from William.   
  
"Oh, I know... it's sudden and... please, if they're no good, they're only words," William stumbled over his   
tongue, and Willow had to smile at the awkwardness Spike never showed, "Bbut... the feeling behind   
them... I love you, Cecily."   
  
"Please stop!" Cecily pleaded with him, and Willow wondered why, William was handsome enough, and   
Willow could see loving him. If, she wasn't gay and in a relationship.   
  
William struggled with her words, and forced more out of his mouth, trying to calm her, "I know I'm a   
bad poet but I'm a good man and all I ask is that... that  
you try to see me-"  
  
She cut him off. "I do see you. That's the problem. You're nothing to me, William." She stood up, and   
looked down at him. "You're beneath me."  
  
Willow stared at her in shock that someone could say something that mean to someone as nice, and sweet   
as Spi-William, and William looked equally as shocked, fighting with himself not to cry in front of the   
girl he loves.  
  
Cecily swept out of the room without another glance at him, and Willow couldn't help but stop her on her   
way out. She made sure they were out of sight of William, and then she really let into the other woman.  
  
"How could you say something like that!" She said. "William is nice, and sweet, and he really cares about   
you, and, sure, he's a really bad poet, but that doesn't mean you have to be so mean." Willow paused to   
take a breath, and ignored the look Cecily gave her about being stopped and scolded by a complete   
stranger.   
  
"I have to be mean." Cecily said.   
  
Willow looked at her, confused. "Explain, please." She said.  
  
"What I said is true- William is beneath me. As much as I might care for him, as much as I would like to   
acknowledge his love- my parents would never allow it. My father has forbidden me from speaking to him   
ever again."   
  
As Willow gaped, not used to the society the other girl lived in, Cecily said, "Excuse me, I must join my   
father." And before she turned away, Willow could see the tears glistening on Cecily's eyes.   
  
Willow turned back to the room to find Spike, only to see that he was gone.  
  
-----  
  
"It's 5:30." Xander told the group. He had gone and picked up Tara, as promised, and brought her back to   
the Magick Box, where Giles briefed her on the spell, and what they were asking her to do.   
  
Tara had nodded, swallowed, and tried to focus. She was the only one who could save Willow, and she   
had to do it. They had also told her about the demon that was feeding on her feelings, but it didn't make   
the feelings go away. Try as she might, Tara still felt remorse over having done this to her lover.   
  
"Tara?" Giles said gently. "Maybe it's time for you to start the spell, so it can be completed by 5:32."  
  
Tara nodded, and mechanically reached for the paper with the incantation, and the ingredients for the   
spell. She ignored Buffy, who was biting her lip, she ignored Xander and Anya, who were in each others   
arms, she ignored Dawn, who was sitting at the table, watching worriedly. She ignored Giles, who was   
hovering far enough away for the spell to be cast, but, his presence was close enough to bother Tara.   
  
Tara ignored everything, except for her memories of Willow. She called them to her, and as she started   
the spell, she believe that she could smell Willow in the room.   
  
-----  
  
Willow tore out of the building, wildly searching for Spike. She had no idea what she would do when she   
found him, because she knew from the info Buffy had given her that this was the night he was turned.  
  
Willow had a choice- She could keep him safe, and make sure William was never turned. Or, she could   
keep silent, and let him be turned, and let history play out the right way. And as much as her mind was   
telling her to save William, her heart was saying that it was wrong to mess with the way things were.  
  
So, she still had no idea why she wanted to find William. Maybe it was only wanting to say good-bye.  
  
Willow almost ran into some people walking on the sidewalk, was almost stopping to say she was sorry,   
when she recognized the male and female she had ran into as Angelus and Darla. She didn't stop, only   
kept running hoping William wasn't dead yet.   
  
She skidded to a halt as she saw the back of a brunette leaning close to William. Drusilla. She breathed   
hard form her running, watching in shock as Drusilla sank her fangs into William's neck.   
  
"Good-bye, William." She said, drooping. She felt sad for the young man who had just died, only to live   
for eternity.  
  
She started when someone roughly grabbed her arm, and spun her to face him.   
  
"Angel." She gasped out, startled by seeing the vampire.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't believe we've met." He said to her.  
  
"Kill her." The blonde at his side said boredly. Darla. "She got my dress all muddy."  
  
Angelus barely spared at glance at Darla, his gaze flickering instead to his insane childe. "Dru? Done?"  
  
"Yes, daddy." She said, licking her lips, as she carried William out of the alley. "And I see you've found a   
pretty little pet."  
  
"He's killing her." Darla informed Drusilla. "We haven't got time for a pet."  
  
Willow watched the three vampires talk to each other, not used to seeing them converse. And she was too   
scared to try to get out of Angelus' grasp.   
  
"I think I will." Angelus said, vamping out. Willow closed her eyes, and didn't struggle, knowing it would   
be useless to fight it. She sent a prayer to Tara, that they would find out what happened to her, tried not to   
tense, thinking that would make hurt worse.  
  
That's when she disappeared, leaving Angelus biting air, and Darla and Dru looking on in shock.  
  
-----  
  
Tara said the last word of the spell, just as Xander's watch ticked: 5:32.   
  
And Willow appeared, without fanfare, on the floor in the Magick Box. Naked.   
  
At that same moment, Spike darted into the shop, duster thrown over his head. He pulled it down to see   
naked Willow, and everyone's relieved faces.   
  
He tossed them his coat, their relief still not having given way to working minds and bodies. Buffy only   
caught the coat by reflex, and that's when she clicked back into action, and covered her best friend with   
the old leather.   
  
"Hello?" Willow offered as a weak joke, when she opened her eyes to see that Angelus was not biting her   
neck, and that she was in the Magick Box.   
  
Buffy smiled at her, and Tara swallowed her cry, and just engulfed Willow in a hug. When they broke   
apart, their lips touched together, again and again, until that stopped as well, and they murmured words to   
each other, that was meant only for each other.   
  
Then, Willow and Tara stood, Willow wrapping Spike's coat around her. Buffy, Xander, Dawn, and Giles   
all waited for their turn to hug her, so glad that she was back with them. Then Willow turned to Spike.  
  
"Did you know I'd be back?" She asked him.   
  
"No." He said. "I just felt it."   
  
Willow nodded, and Spike stepped closer to her. Willow let go of Tara, and stepped closer to him.   
  
"What?" She whispered.   
  
"I heard what you said to Cecily." Spike said to her. "And thank you."  
  
Willow smiled gently, and then turned to the gang. "So, anybody got any clothes for me?"  
_____________  
  
EPILOGUE:  
  
Willow sat with her friends, wearing Buffy's exercise clothing, and all eating Taco Bell(TM) that Xander   
had gotten out and bought for them all. Even for Spike.   
  
Willow had been informed of how she had been sent to 1880, and the necklace in question was lying in   
the middle of the table, and was going to be de-enchanted after they had all finished eating.  
  
Right now, she was telling them of her adventure in 1880, in-between bites of her taco. Spike wasn't   
helping, and kept interjecting things, claiming the this thing wasn't true, and had to tell a short little story   
about his sister, and the like.   
  
Willow smiled at Tara, who was at her right side, and glanced sideways at Spike, who was on her left. She   
took another bite of her taco, listening to him make up some big story of what she had done at the party,   
that really wasn't true in the least.   
  
All her taco stuff leaked out of the end she wasn't biting, and fell onto the wrapper she had kept   
underneath, just in case.   
  
Spike stopped his story mid-sentence to smirk at her trying to use her fork to scoop up all the meat and   
cheese in front of her.   
  
"That's why you have a spork." He taunted her, waving his said spork in front of her face.   
  
She scowled at him, thinking on how to respond to the jackass vampire next to her.   
  
"Fork you!" She said, jabbing her fork into his upper arm. Everyone else at the table burst out laughing at   
Spike's indigent yelp, and Willow smiled.  
  
Even though she wasn't even gone a day, it felt good to be home, with her friends, again.   
  
-END  



End file.
